


Slow Dance

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Almost a drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Step-parents, cute but not quite fluffy, i dont think so anyway, real person fiction - Freeform, step-dad, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never learned how to slow dance. Her new dad teaches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

     "I never actually learned how to slow dance," I confessed.

     "No? I thought you would have for school dances or something."

     "My friends and I never actually danced. We just went to hang out and... um... eat." I laughed dryly.

     "Well, then I'll teach you."

     "Oh. You don't have to."

     "Nonsense."

     He set our hands and started teaching me the steps. 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3.... I smiled as I picked it up fairly quickly.

     "Thanks, Orlando."

     "Dad."

     "Thanks, Dad."


End file.
